Ex-Prince Winter
Winter is an IceWing, first appearing in Moon Rising as a student at Jade Mountain Academy, in the Jade Winglet. He is confirmed as the main protagonist of ''Winter Turning''. Winter keeps a pet scavenger, who he calls Bandit, which he keeps in a cage. Kinkajou has a crush on him, as of Moon Rising. ''He may have a crush on Moonwatcher. Biography Moon Rising He went to the Jade Mountain Academy with his sister, Icicle. He first approaches Moon when threatening her after she had caught his scavenger. Qibli later pops in to negotiate. Moon warns Winter about the explosion in the history cave, but Winter threatens to tell everyone that Moon caused the explosion unless she told him how she foresaw it. He then was very surprised when Icicle told him that his brother, Hailstorm, is alive. He seems to not understand Moon, because sometimes he appears to find her interesting and kind, and sometimes thinks she is "like all other NightWings", being mysterious and untrustworthy. He hates NightWings, because they killed all the IceWing prisoners of Queen Scarlet, including (as he mistakenly believes) his brother Hailstorm. He is constantly comparing himself to his brother. Moonwatcher mentions that he hates himself more than anyone else. ''Winter Turning After Moon told Winter about her powers Winter freaked out and didn't trust her anymore, scared about what she had seen in his head. He doesn't like her and is afraid about being seen next to a NightWing would sent him to exile for the rest of his life. He plans to find Icicle, then somehow ditch the other dragonets and get to the Ice kingdom. Personality Winter, to the common eye, is brash, cold, short-tempered, and arrogant. However, underneath he actually hates and criticizes himself more than anyone else for getting his brother Hailstorm captured by the SkyWings, and he appears to have a crush on Moonwatcher, although to hide this he tries to act arrogant and proud, although he let this act down a few times. He can be a bit snobbish, and believes he should get special privileges for being Queen Glacier's nephew. Appearance He has eyes as dark blue as a frozen ocean, scales as pale blue as a ice, and silver claws. He is described as incredibly handsome and beautiful. Relationships Moonwatcher He first meets Moon when she finds his scavenger, Bandit, after he escaped. He immediately demanded his scavenger back and said he would slice her face off if she didn't give him back. She eventually gave Bandit back after a long argument. Winter seems to not completely understand Moon because he sometimes thinks she's kind and friendly and sometimes he thinks she's "like all NightWings", being mysterious and untrustworthy. He seems to have strong feelings for her but hides it well. It is still unclear by his thoughts whether they or bad or good. Qibli He is Winters' claw-mate and friend. He seems to have a similar crush on Moon. When Winter was hassling Moon about Bandit he stepped in and tried to help the situation. He was there by Winter's side most of the time in the books and was there to make sure he didn't hurt anybody (especially Moon). Icicle She is Winter and Hailstorm's sister and the niece of Queen Glacier. She was always seen around him and other IceWings in school. When Winter found his sister trying to kill Starflight he tried to stop her and refused to help her when she asked him to kill the other dragonets of destiny even when finding out about Hailstorm. He was called weak and worthless by Icicle multiple times in the book. Hailstorm He is Winter and Icicle's brother. He was captured by Queen Scarlet and the SkyWings in battle. Winter is constantly beating himself up about how he couldn't save him from being taken and hated the NightWings ever since they killed all those innocent IceWing prisoners in the SkyWing Arena thinking one was his brother. He was called not being not as smart or brave as Hailstorm by Icicle multiple times. Quotes "You have ten seconds to give me back my scavenger, before I slice your face off." "Hailstorm is ''alive?" "''What is wrong with you? Some of kind of NightWing seizure?" "Moon what? Come on, NightWing. We know your names are all lies. So what's yours? Moondestroyer? Mooneater? Mooncrusher?" "Get your teeth anywhere near Bandit and you will lose them." "I only mentioned it because it seems entirely obvious to me that the niece and nephew of the IceWing queen should each be given a private cave, so I wanted you to know we wouldn't have to be clawmates for very long, as there has clearly been some kind of mistake." "That is exactly how I feel about it." "By all the snow monsters! What are you doing here?" Thought Quotes "She thinks its funny, but if she knew what I've been feeling- who I've been thinking about..." "I wonder what she thinks of me."(Shared thought with Qibli). "Stop liking her." (about Moon) "I thought all NightWings didn't have the power to read minds. So why does it seem like she can read mine?" (about Moonwatcher) Gallery '' Winter.jpg|Winter by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-7-full-cover-final-art.jpg|Winter on the cover of Winter Turning, by Joy Ang Photoshop Winter.jpg|By XU latest (1).jpg|An IceWing by Joy Ang Flying icewing.jpg|By Destiny the NightWing WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq dragon-coloring-page-12.gif|Winter by HerontheMudWingAnimus By tundra.jpg|By Tundra '' Category:IceWings Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:MR Characters Category:POVs Category:WT Characters Category:Jade Winglet Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Main Characters